Problem
Problem è una canzone di Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea presente in Homecoming, il secondo episodio della Sesta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray e i Cheerios. Al McKinley, dietro le gradinate del campo da football e sul campo, la Dannata Trinità e Artie si scatenano sulle note di Problem, con la folla, la band e le Cheerios che li accompagnano. Alla fine dello spettacolo, viene rivelato che Kitty è ancora in quella scuola, l'unica dei vecchi gleeks a non essere stata trasferita altrove per volere della Sylvester. Artie le chiede di tornare ma lei risponde dicendo che tutti si aspettano che torni, ma non lo farà per via del modo in cui lei e gli altri sono stati trattati: completamente abbandonati da tutti. Lei afferma di essere una cheerleader di talento, unico motivo, forse, per cui non è stata trasferita. Cerca poi di gettare discredito su Rachel, che si è perfino scordata i nomi di alcuni dei suoi compagni, da tanto che è presa da se stessa. Due persone, un maschio e femmina, chiedono se possono provare insieme. Quinn risponde che possono, certamente. Kitty alza gli occhi, rivelando che le due persone sono gemelli, definendoli i "gemelli incesto" (Madison e Mason). Testo della canzone Santana: Hahaha, uh-huh It's Iggy Iggs I got one more problem with you girl Santana e i Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Ehh) Quinn: Hey, baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya Cheerios: I want you Quinn: And even though I can't forgive ya I really wanna Cheerios: I want you Brittany: Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it Cheerios: I want you Santana: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana e i Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana con i Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Brittany: I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up Cheerios: But it's you Brittany: I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back Cheerios: But I do Santana e Brittany: Every time you touch me And say you love me Quinn: I get a little bit breathless Santana e Brittany: I shouldn't want it Cheerios: But I do Santana e Brittany: Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you I got one less problem without you Santana e i Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: One less problem without you I got one less problem without you (Santana: Ooh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Ooh, babe) Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem Artie: It's Iggy Iggs Uh, what you got? Santana (con i Cheerios): (Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you) In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know but I (really, really doubt you) Understand my life (is easy when I ain't around you) Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you (more than I love your presence) And the best thing now is probably for you to exit (I let you go, let you back), I finally learned my lesson (No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin') I'm listening to you knowin' (I can't believe what you're sayin') There's a million you's, baby boo, (so don't be dumb) (I got 99 problems but you won't be one) (Like what) Santana (Cheerios): Ooh (One less, one less problem) Ooh (One less, one less problem) Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem) Santana con Brittany e Quinn: I should be wiser and realize that I've got Artie (Santana): One less problem without you (Brittany: Hey) I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe) I got one less problem without you (Hoo!) Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Hooh, baby) Artie: One less problem without you (Brittany: Yeah, yeah) I got one less problem without you (Santana: Hooh, hey) I got one less problem without you Santana con i Cheerios: I got one less, one less problem (Santana: Oooh) Artie (con Brittany): One less problem without you (Santana: Hey) I got one less problem (without you, uh) (Santana: I got one less, one less, yeah) I got one less problem without you Cheerios (con Santana): I got one less, one less (problem, yeah) Curiosità *L'ultima esibizione della Dannata Trinità nello show. *Terza volta che Santana canta in rap. La prima è stata con il mash-up Fly/I Believe I Can Fly e la seconda con Doo Wop (That Thing). Galleria di foto Cap 2212.png Cap 2185.png Homecoming-7.jpg Video Navigazione en:Problemes:Problemde:Problemfr:Problem Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Glee: The Music, Homecoming